1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of accurate control of current and the magnetic current power control devices employable with the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are basically three distinct prior art methods of accurate control of electrical current. These methods comprise:
(A) A method related to the implementation of resistance.
(B) A method related to the utilization of centrifugal force.
(C) A solid state process.
Method (A) implements a resistance wire wound around a block, where a metallic object makes contact with the resistance wire. With every increase in current in the resistance wire, there is produced a concomitant decrease in voltage; with every decrease in the resistance wire there is produced a concomitant increase in voltage. This method of accurate control of current in electrical apparatuses and circuitry, involves the direct contact of wire wound around a metal block, thereby making direct contact with electricity.
Method (B) uses centrifugal force to stop a motor at a given speed and to keep the motor within a given speed range. This method which entails adjusting a connector on a live wire also involves direct contact with electricity.
Method (C) includes a solid state circuitry of one kind or another, whereby the increase or decrease of current, via a volume control, increases the current passing through a tube or transistor, thus respectively increasing or decreasing the supply.
All these three prior art methods operate by breaking and making contact to open and close circuits.
All these three prior art methods of accurate current control of electrical current involve direct contact with electricity.
All these three prior art methods operate by either changing the physical makeup of a substance or by changing the gravitational potential of the substance.
All these three prior art methods involve inherent and concomitant operational hazards and limitations as they involve direct contact with electricity. Some of these hazards and limitations can be listed as follows:
1. The hazard of causing personal injury due to shock.
2. The danger of causing fire and ignition by sparking when exposed wires come in contact with water.
3. The limitation of shortening the life of the electrical device due to normal overheating, which may also cause fire.
4. The limitation of the adverse effect of humidity or extreme temperature changes on accurate control of current passing to and through electrical devices.
5. The danger of causing an explosion when used in close proximity to volatile gases or explosives.
6. The limitation of underwater operations when devices are used with insufficient insulation.
7. The limitation of forming extensive noise distortion when used in close proximity to radio or television reception.
Present methods of accurate current control are incapable of employing a single electrical device or means to control simultaneously or independently the speeds of several divergent electrical motors, when each motor involves the same or different amperage requirements.